


Probie's new start

by Travett



Series: Trevett [1]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travett/pseuds/Travett
Summary: Emmett and Travis starting to come together as a couple. It is quite bad written in the start, but it gets better so hang in there!
Relationships: Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery
Series: Trevett [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733809
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

-Hey! Travis, do you have a minute? i asked while walking after him going into the wardrobe. 

-What? 

-Umh, yeah. So, I am going to talk to my dad later today, I said and swallowed a lump in my throat. He turned towards me and smiled. 

-That is great, Emmett. Good for you, he said and opened his locker. 

-What, is that all you have to say? I asked and raised my brow, before leaning toward my locker.

-What do you want me to say, Emmett? 

-I don't know, Travis, but I really like you, you know? 

-Emmett, what do you want from me? Just because you are finally getting the balls to tell your dad that you are gay, does not mean we are a thing. You were engaged, or I don't know if you still are. I can't do this. It's too much for me. I am your supervisor and you are my cheif's son. It's wrong on so many levels, he said frustrating and slammed his locker again. He walked towards the door.

\- Wait, Travis! So this is it then? i asked and tears ran down my cheeks.

-We never were anything, Emmett. 

-Travis, I whispered and sank down on the floor. What am I supposed to do now? The minutes flew away and my shift was done in a couple of minutes. So, I didn't mean anything for him then. I pulled my knees up to my chest and let the tears stream down. My breath was uneven and my palm was sweaty. I almost didn't notice the voices from my colleagues, but just in time I jumped onto my feet and prepared myself. The door opened and everybody came in. 

-Hey! Probie, do you wanna go for a drink with us at the bar? 

I blinked twice and swallowed. Tried to control my voice so they would not notice my meltdown. 

-No thanks, I said and threw all my stuff into one of the bags. Travis went silence and I could feel his stare on my back. 

-Travis, you are coming with us? Vic asked and threw a sock on Travis. 

-I think I would have to recheck upon that offer. I am not just in the mood, answered Travis and looked down on the sock. -Do you know? That sock stinks, he said before throwing it back to Vic. 

-Have fun guys, I said before walking home. 

________________________________________________  
Dad was supposed to be here for over one hour ago, but something at work came up. It always does. It stressing me out. I had already played thousands of scenarios of how he could react toward the "new" fact. I was just hoping it would go better than when I told him about art school because that went like shit. 

*Knock knock* -Emmett, can you open the door? Dad shouted from outside my apartment.

-Yeah, I am coming dad. 

I walked toward the door and my whole body started to shiver. Drops of sweat were running down my back and I could hear my heart beating faster and faster. I opened the door and saw my dad standing there exhausted. 

-I am so hungry. Is the food ready?

-Yeah, it is on the table.

-Thanks, he said before he rushed toward the table to dig in the food. We did not say much while he ate. He wondered why I was not eating, but I was so nervous that I felt sick. What if he did not accept me? What if..

-Emmett?

-Uhhh, yeah. Sorry, I was just spacing out a little.

-You said that you had something important to tell me yesterday.

-Yeah, I am. I am. I am, I shuttered not managing to complete the sentence. Tears were streaming down my face and my breath was uneven.

-Come on, Emmett. Don't be a coward. 

-I am gay, dad.

-What did you just Emmet

-I am so sorry. 

-No. You are not gay, Emmett. This is just some fase. 

-Dad. Come on. 

-No, Emmett. Listen to me. You are not gay. 

______________________________________________________________________________

I woke up and stared up in the ceiling for some minutes. I was alone. I had nobody. I carefully started to get myself up from the bed. Made a quick breakfast, before I went to brush my teeth. The reflection in the mirror was horrendous. My face was full of bruises and my left eye was swollen. The headache was the worst. I wanted to lay down, but I couldn't I had to get to work. 

When I arrived to the station were the rest of the guys chatting and laughing around the dining table. I tried not to make an entrance, but everybody turned towards me as I walked in. 

-Probie, what the hell has happened to you? asked Vic. 

-I fell down the stairs. Stupid me, I said fighting to keep the tears back. I rushed into the wardrobe. 

-Emmett! shouted Travis and rushed after me.

_______________________________________________________________________________  
-Just stop Travis, there is nothing you can do about it, I said and barely managed to look at him. He looked stunning. His hair laid perfect and he had high marked cheekbones. We both knew what really had happened, but I guess none of us had a need to say it out loud. There was no need. 

-Why, didn't you come over? asked Travis and were slightly irritated. 

-Travis, you said that.

-Emmett, stop it. I wanted to give you time, to figure out how to feel about this. Not rush you into some sort of relationship or whatever.

I did not respond, but I just embrace him in a hug. Tears were streaming down my face and I started to shiver. -It is going to okay, Emmett. You don't have to go through this alone, he whispered and kissed my forehead.

\- I did not mean to sound, irritated, but. 

-I know. 

-Let's just go home.

-Home? We have work.

-We are taking a sick day. Just give me a minute and will tell Maya, that we are going home. 

He left the room and I fell down on the ground. Pulled my legs up to my chest and buried my head in between. 

-We both know, what you guys are going to do while we work, Jack shouted and the rest started to laugh. 

-Hush, they are going to work, just in another way, said Vic before she laughed. 

-What is your problem? You know that he did not really fell down the stairs, right? 

The room went silent. Jack and Vic looked shameful and whispered an apology. 

-Will we see you on next shift?

-Yeah, we will be ready. I just think we need to have a talk, said Travis before he went into the wardrobe again. He walked towards me before he stopped and reached out his arm. I lifted my head and stared into his eyes, while I took his hand and were pulled upon my feet. 

The car-ride to Travis apartment was awfully silent. The same went for the walk to his apartment. He pulled out the keys from his uniform and unlocked the door. Just as we had went through the door and he had closed it, I pushed him up against the wall. Started to unbutton his uniform. Leaving small traces of kisses down his neck and down on his chest. He moaned and pulled me closer with his hands on my hips. I stopped for a minute. Not wanting to rush thing, but who am I kidding? I just felt pulled toward Travis and we had some sort of chemistry. Even though we had barely known each other for more than some weeks. 

I looked into his eyes and started to kiss him. A million thoughts went through my mind. Somehow, none of them was bad. It just felt so right. -Emmett, we should, Travis started in between the kisses, but I brushed him off. He pushed me backwards.

-Emmett, we should talk about what had happened.

-I don't want to. I just want to forget it. Atleast, for a moment. 

He rolled his eyes. -Come on. We can have sex afterwards. 

He walked toward his couch and sat down. I followed his lead and sat down beside him. 

___________________________________  
I closed my eyes and tried to imagine what had happened the night before. I remembered every single detail. The words, "Emmett, you are not gay" were playing on repeat. Non-stop. I just wished that it would be possible to have a break. I squeezed Travis hand tighter and inhaled. 

-Can you make it stop? I whispered and stared into his dark brown eyes. He lifted one of his eyebrows and blinked a couple of times. He bit his lip and were about to say something, but stopped. 

-What do you mean, Probie? He asked and tried to lighten up my mood a bit. 

-It doesn't stop, I said and led my head onto his shoulder. One of his hands were playing with my hair and other was around my waist, pulling me even closer. I gazed upon him for some minutes. His face was stone cold, almost without any signs of emotions. Drifting away in his own thoughts. We laid like this for hours. Neither of us wanting to move, but knowing that we at some point would have to. Just embracing and appreciating the presence of each other. 

I was the first one to fell under the temptation to stretch and move my body. Travis grinned up at me. - Mhm, come back, he mumbled and tried to reach my arm. I chuckled and were about to walk into the living room. Travis pulled me back unto the bed by drawing the hoops on my jeans. I gasped and played punched him in the arm, before grinning like a silly idiot. He licked his lips before he bit it, slowly. I rolled on top of him and looked down on that idiot. 

-I did not give you permission to leave, he said and took one his hands behind my neck. The other one squeezing my ass. -Tease, I whispered and kissed him down his neck. Started to unbutton his shirt and leaving trails of kisses down his stomach. He lifted up his upper body and started to breathe heavier as I worked my way down. I pulled down his zipper and looked up at him. He was so beautiful. I stood up, not wanting to wait another minute, dragging down his jeans. Throwing them at the floor, before pulling my t-shirt over my head. I crawled onto the bed again and Travis flipped me over. 

-You have gotten better at this, he whispered and licked behind my ear, before biting in my ear flip. I panted and kissed him again. Hard. Our tongues fighting about domination, even though we both knew that I did not stand a chance. He slipped one of his hand in my boxer and gave it a little squeeze. It sent shivers down my spine and I moaned. He laughed and deepened the kiss. Sure, we had kissed before, but nothing was compared to this. It was so messy and passionate. We both knew that we should have a talked out what had happened, but at the same time, this was what we needed. To tell and express each other our feeling to one another, without words. 

Travis slid off me and started to pull down my boxer. I started to blush, praying to God he wouldn't notice. -Hey, are you okay? he stopped up and looked at me. We both had a boner. 

-Yeah.

-What do you want me to do to you, Emmett? he whispered and started to stroke me, before taking it in his mouth. I rolled back my eyes and gasped. He worked his way up and down my shaft, knowing precisely what to do and how to accomplish what he wanted. -Travis, I am so close, I whispered and were a complete mess underneath him. 

-Just, hold on a little bit more, he whispered before giving me a sign to turn over. He spread my legs and stroked his hands down my back. Giving me some time to catch my breath. 

-It is probably going to hurt a bit at the beginning, but it will go over. If it is too much, Emmett. Promise me, you will let me know.

-I am not a virgin. 

-I guess all the girls you have had sex with had a penis as well, he said slightly irritated. 

\- What crawled up you're but?

-Ahahah, we both know what we go up yours. 

He started to push up one finger at the time, giving me plenty of time to adjust. I moaned and gasped.

\- I don't want to push too far.

-We have had sex before. 

-Yeah, but that was different. 

-How so? said I and flipped over. - I am not that easy breakable, you know. 

-Ahah, that discussable.

-oh, god. Can't you just fuck me already? I groaned and pushed him down on the mattress. 

-Oh, so we are doing this? he chuckled and laid completely still while I moved upwards. His hands guiding me every step of the way and supporting my hips. Dear God, he was huge. He entered and I gasped. The pain was intense and I tried to inhale through my mouth and out my nose, to calm down. Travis was looking up at me in concern.

-Don't worry old guy, I said and kissed him lightly, before moving up and down. 

_________________________________________________

-You have actually started to be pretty good at this, whispered Travis before slowly drifting off to sleep. I chuckled and rested my head upon his chest. He had both his arms around me. - I really like you, Emmett, he said and kissed my forehead before drifting in sleep. I grinned up at him smiling like the silly idiot I am, before drifting into sleep as well


	2. The ER visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys are being called out on a mission after chatting about what Emmett and Travis did last night.   
>  Emmett has to save his former finance and ex-girlfriend.

-Wake up, sleepy face, said Travis and poked me gently on the shoulder. I groaned and rolled over on the other side. Tucked my face into the pillow and tried to escape the reality. I could hear him chuckle lightly before he sat down beside me. He had probably been awake for a while, just waiting for me to get up of bed. However, I had none intentions to get within the first five minutes. 

-Emmett, we are not getting late for our shift, he said and started to drag in the duvet. I sat up and blinked a couple of times. Travis sat on the other side of the bed and watched me trying to wake up. I yawned and let my upper-body fell down on the sheets again. He smiled down at me and chuckled lightly. I glared up at him and fought the resist to smile up at him. Travis grabbed my hand and pulled me over so we could face each other. 

\- I haven't brushed my teeth, I whispered. He stared at me before cupping my face with both hands and kissed my forehead. 

-Perhaps, you should do something about that. 

I rolled my eyes and took my hands around his waist. Pulling him even closer. He bit his lip and I rested my head upon his chest. One of his hands were playing with hair while the other laid next to his figure. He groaned and pushed me off his chest. -Fatass, he said and rolled out of bed. 

-I seemed to be enough yesterday.

-It is just too much of you, he said playfully. Punched my shoulder and started to laugh at his own joke. I grinned before I started to laugh as well. Stretched before I started to get up on my feet. We walked into the kitchen where he already had prepared breakfast for us. I stopped up for a minute, not wanting to forget this moment. How did I get so lucky? 

\- I did not know if you wanted scrambled eggs or, Travis started off, but I cut him off with a kiss. I stared at him for some minutes before I looked at the clock. 

-Shit, we have to go, I said and walked out to get my jacket. Travis sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

-You better get up the next time, he mumbled irritated. 

-I did. 

-You know what I mean, bitch. 

I started to laugh. Bitch, really? I pulled my shoes and stood in front of the mirror, trying to make my hair presentable. 

-Emmett, get out. We need to go. 

-We did not have coffee.

-I am quite aware of that.

-We can make it at the station. 

-I am planning on it. Come on, Travis said and held his car keys. 

The car ride was quite nice actually. None of us spoke to each other, just listened to the music and relaxed. When we pulled up at the parking lot we stepped out of the car and went up to the building.

-Emmett, not a word about what happened last night.

-Are you embarrassed?

Travis rolled his eyes and stopped. He tilted his head and laughed. I raised one of my eyebrows and blinked. The others were in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Finally, we could have a chance to get coffee. When we got through the door everyone went silent. I started to blush and bit my lip. Travis pulled his hand through his hair and pushed me lightly with the other. 

-Do you have coffee?

-Yeah, we made plenty, said Maya and smiled. 

Travis went up and poured two cups of coffee. I sat down at the table and yawned. Travis sat down between Vic and Jack, but sent down one of the cups to me. I smiled, but it probably looked like some sort of grimace, since Travis gave me a confused glare. 

-Give me details, whispered Vic and kicked Travis under the table. 

-I would not say that necessary, look at Probies neck, chuckled Jack. 

I chocked on my coffee. Travis looked down at the table and buried his head in his head, before glancing over to make sure I was fine. -Did anything happen yesterday, asked Travis and tried to pretend like nothing. However, the rest of the teams had no plans of letting this go yet. 

-Did anything between you two? Are you like a couple now? 

Both of us looked at each other. Not knowing what to answer to that question. 

-Didn't you have the talk?

-Really, did you guys just had fun last night. 

\- I am disappointed, Travis, laughed Maya before giving him a concerned look. 

Luckily, rang the bell and we all got up. Travis went towards me and whispered while we jogged down to the cars. -Saved by the bell.

-Yeah, I guess. 

_________________________________________________  
We should have had the talk last night. I sat beside Andrea in the back of the firetruck, completely lost in my own thoughts. The sirens were on and Vic drove the firetruck like crazy fast. She and Travis always had some sort of race to get their fastest to keep the job exciting. Dumbasses, is probably the best way to describe those two, but when it came down to the point they were brave as hell. Almost to the point, it became dangerous. However, it was needed in this job. 

-So, is he good in bed? asked Andrea and took me completely off guard. 

-Yeah, I answered and blushed. 

-How is it to be with a man? asked Jack from the front-seat and caught Vic's attention. 

\- I don't know, it's like umh, I stuttered and looked outside the window. 

-You guys did have sex, right? 

-Yeah. 

The other firetruck had now used the moment when Vic was unfocused and had driven in front of us. This took the attention to the rest of the firefighter and prevent them from examining me with the events of last night. Vic hissed in frustration and cursed under her breath. 

When we finally had pulled up at the building, where the other team almost ready and out of the truck. Everybody was waiting for the captain's order. The flames were intimidating and smoke was almost as big as a cloud. Travis leaned back on the firetruck and watched Vic get out of the truck. -Looser, he said and punched his friend in the arm. 

\- I got distracted by your, pretty boy, she said and laughed. Travis gave her the look and she shut up. I climbed out of the truck and stood among the others. 

-So, Travis and Vic, you will be out here and help to put out the fire. Emmett and Jack, you guys are on the search and rescue. 

Jack punched my arms and we ran back to the truck. Pulled on some oxygen tanks and some other equipment. I glanced upon the building who was on fire. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked up at the sky. The adrenaline was pumping through my veins and my pulse rose. The academy was supposed to prepare us for this, but it is not the same as seeing it in real life. 

-Come on, Probie! shouted Jack next to my ear and making me fall out of my thoughts. 

I cast one look over my shoulder and saw Travis working with connecting the water hose. We ran toward the building. This was insane. Who in their right minds does this? I shook the thought out of my mind and ran through the door behind Jack. We were soon surrounded by darkness. The vision was almost zero. I lightened my flashlight and went shoulder to shoulder into the fire with Jack. 

-Help! I am over here, someone shouted. We started to run towards the sound. 

-Where are you? Jack shouted and threw his hands irritated out. Unfortunately, punching me in the face as well. 

-Thanks, Jack, I said sarcastic and gave him a glare. He laughed, before taking on the radio. 

-Hey! We have heard someone, but the vision is almost zero. We are facing difficulties to orientate us, and I managed to punch pretty boy Travis, he said almost laughing the last part into the walkie talkie. 

-Thanks, we will have an ambulance ready, answered Maya. 

-Is he still going to look pretty for Travis, laughed Vic and you could hear Travis yell at her for losing focus. 

-Guys, stay focused, scolded Maya and laughed a bit herself. 

-Sorry, cap, said Jack and taped it off. 

We started to search from where the sound had came from. The building was starting to tremble and some planks were falling down to the ground. -Help me, please! someone over our heads screamed. I cast a glance at Jack, before we ran upstairs. She was laying on the floor and had some planks on top of her. -Alysha, I said ran down beside her. Jack started to get the planks of her, while I checked her for serious wounds. 

-How are you feeling? Are you hurt?

-I am so scared, Emmett. 

-Hush, it is going to be okay, I said and lifted her up. 

-Is there more people here? Do you remember? 

-I don't know, she whispered and touched my mask. 

-Hey! We have found her. Get an ambulance ready, Jack screamed into the walkie talkie.

\- It is ready. You guys have to come out! The building is going to collapse any minute now, we would hear Maya voice on the other side. 

I lifted Alysha up and followed after Jack down the stairs. However, when Jack had come down on the stable ground it broke. I and Alysha fell down on the floor. It all happened so fast. Neither of us had the chance to slow down the fall. I opened my eyes and looked over to see if Alysha was okay. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins and I started to shiver. I bit my lip and tried to focus. Jack rushed over to us and started to throw away the planks. 

I tried to stand up, but pain shoot through my leg. - That don't look good, Probie, said Jack and tried to carry off the rest of the planks of Alysha. His oxygen tank started to squeak. I mentally cursed at myself for being so slow down the stairs. -Go, Jack get out of here! I screamed and threw a plank at him. 

-You won't manage to get both of you out alive. You can barely stand, Emmett, he shouted back. 

I lifted up Alysha and started to limp out. -You barely have oxygen left. I can't drag both of you out here, I screamed back and saw him realising I had a fair point. 

-Emmett, we are going to die, aren't we? whispered Alysha and tears were streaming down her face. I took a deep breath and tried to walk faster. The pain was almost unbearable. However, I continued to walk. Planks were falling down at the ground and the vision was getting worse and worse. 

-Probie, are you still in there? asked into the walkie talkie. 

I couldn't answer. Not only, because I held Alysha in my hands, but because I needed to distract myself from what was happening. Most likely were we going to die. I was going to die with my ex-girlfriend of 6 years and former fiancee. What a way to go down. My leg made some sort of cracking sound and I fell down at the floor. I cursed and tried to crawl over to Alysha. Tears were streaming down my face and I could my heart racing. Then, started my oxygen tank to beep. I had to think fast. Only some seconds left and I was disorientated. 

I took up the walkie talkie and tried my best to keep calm. Drops of sweat were streaming down my back. - Do you guys have floor plan? I asked 

-Yeah, where are you, Travis answered. 

-We are 300 meters right from the stairs. There are two corridors, I said trying my best to not completely freak out. 

-Take the left and then the right. Don't you dare hang up, said Travis and sounded pretty treating. 

I lifted up Alysha and followed Travis instructions. My oxygen tank started to beep again, signalling that I had less than a minute again of air

-Was that the first? 

-No.

-Emmet, are we going to die now? Alysha screamed. 

-There are two doors. Which one?

-Great job, you guys are almost out. Take the red one. 

-I can't see the difference, Travis. I am colourblind, I hissed and could feel the pressure getting to me. 

\- The left one, he said completely emotionless. 

I opened the left door and pushed Alysha in front of me, before I fell down at the ground. She laid down on the ground gasping for air and started to crawl toward the ambulance. I did not have any more strength in my body. The ambulance crew ran over to us and threw off my oxygen mask. -God, what the hell has happened to him? said one of crew and were completely taken back in shook. 

-Call the ER. Call the ER, now!


End file.
